Products of Interaction - Warriors Mating Stories
by Achluophobic-Diablo
Summary: Here lies a collection of stories, both requests and those of my own characters. Feel free to fill out the request form and rate!
1. Request Form

**Hi there! Feel free to request here, just simply fill out this form. I'd rather you request oc's only, as I find it much easier to right, since then there is no favoritism, unlike canon characters.**

**Type: (Lust/Rape/Gang-Bang/Love)**

**Cat 1 (Name, Appearance, Breed*, Brief Personality, Affiliation**)**

**Cat 2 (Same as Above)**

**Additional Characters (Same as Above)**

**Your idea (What you have in mind)**

**Extras (Settings, Use of objects, anything else)**

*** Only list if it applies**

****Clan cat? Loner/Rogue or Kittypet?**


	2. (Sootclaw x Spiderstorm) (Rape)

Spiderstorm, a newly made warrior padded through WinterClan territory, her black pelt only close to the colours of the pines that littered the mountain. It was the night after the Gathering, and after being asked by Maplestar, she was told to hunt. The Oriental molly though had other plans, she was to meet Sootclaw on the edges of their territories. She deemed the black tom quite handsome, at least compared to some of his clanmates. That night they had been chatting, and it was his idea to meet the next day.

She came close to the border, but had yet to spot him. After minutes of searching, Spiderstorm sighed, the thought that he had forgotten appeared in her mind, so she decided to start heading back. "Hey there darling, you didn't think I'd leave such a pretty girl out here." A low voice sounded behind her, making the molly gasp. "Sootclaw, I thought you wouldn't show up." Spiderstorm purred, nuzzling his shoulder, only then stopping herself. _What am I doing? He's from a different Clan._ Though her problems with her interaction had just began.

Unknown to her, Sootclaw's true intentions lay elsewhere. The black tom saw her closeness as a sign, pushing her closer to a rock formation on WinterClan's home. "Well, I wouldn't dare let you be left. Your pretty eyes and face could get you into a lot of trouble…" The warrior trailed off as he pushed her down to the ground, nipping lightly at her neck as he did. Spiderstorm pulled back slightly each time he did this, she was uncomfortable with him being so close, but something in her mind told her not to worry. The tom pushed even more on her, making her lie nearly flat against the cold ground, he then manoeuvred around to her rump, which made her hiss low. Sootclaw ignored her hiss, he rather smiled, leaning into her face as he mounted her, "Don't worry, I'll be quick, then we will be happy." He chuckled at his own words as he pushed his member teasingly around her core, then plunged into her, earning more than a hiss from Spiderstorm.

She cried out against his short thrusts, which in turn made him slash her across the face. "How dare you not enjoy this? Our kits will be beautiful, though mainly because of me, my darling. You aren't as pretty as other mollies. You are an alien, your strange face is poison to our Clans. Your family should return you to their kittypet den from whence they came." Sootclaw growled into her ear, pulling out of her. His deed was not yet done. The warrior returned with a hefty wad of moss clamped in his jaws, he nosed it towards Spiderstorm, whom took it in her mouth with hesitance.

"This'll quieten you, though I'll miss your 'beautiful' voice." Sootclaw added sarcastically, as he began thrusting back into her, as when he left there was still more to do. Spiderstorm felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes as he continued. A slow hiss from above told her he was done, however not completely. He took the moss from her, a cocky grin still on his face. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll make sure to let the entire entity of the Clans know that you begged me for it, and then they'll send you and your family back to you home." Sootclaw hissed into her ear, swiping again at her face. Spiderstorm nodded, but looked up, her green gaze narrowed. With a new found confidence, the black molly stood to her entire height, in which she towered slightly over her attacker. "I dare you to try, fleabag." The queen hissed, lunging at the tom, whom had little time to react as she snapped his neck quickly, letting his body drop to the ground.

He gasped for air, as he did Spiderstorm hissed in his ear, as he had done to her. "Yeah, it'll be our dirty, little secret."

A couple weeks later, Spiderstorm walks quietly out of the medicine cat den, her head held low. It was now confirmed she was expecting kits, many who overheard bombarded the expecting queen with questions about the father. She simply ignored them except her mother, who dragged her aside, not to congratulate but rather tell her something. "You, dirty, filthy whore. How dare you get yourself pregnant so soon? I know who the father is, I saw what you did to him." Slugheart hissed to her daughter then stalked away, leaving Spiderstorm with tears.


	3. (Applewing x Multiple) (Rape)

Applewing carefully made her way out of the camp of FeatherClan. She bolted for a clearing she had often spent time in beforehand. This time, her reason for going there was different. As a young warrior and a she-cat at that, she suffered through her first heat. Many toms had been eyeing her off, but the brown warrior declined them all. As she settled herself in the clearing she could hear the soft roar of the river further down. The noise broke the silence of the forest enough to keep her calm. With a content sigh, she decided to wash herself, mainly as an attempt to rid the annoying sensation that settled within her.

As she made some relief to herself, the snap of a twig nearby made her jump. Voices sounded, all toms near where the twig had broken. They soon came into the clearing, the looks on their faces changed from angered to smirks. The supposed leader stepped forward, his bicolour pelt and odd eyes set him apart from his associates. "Well, what do we have here boys?" He chuckled, walking closer to Applewing, whom had taken up a defensive position. The other two toms, both identical walked over to join their leader. "Indeed Taboo, a rather fine specimen." One of the grey toms purred.

The tom known as Taboo pressed a paw on Applewing's back, pushing her to the ground. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked, his odd eyes blazing as he moved himself over the solid coloured she-cat. The warrior gulped and stated her name nervously, her amber eyes portraying her confusion. She screeched out as the tom above her nipped around her private area, this making the two grey toms laugh at her misfortune. "I wouldn't do that darling, Taboo loves it when they cry." The statement made her even more confused, but her train of thought was interrupted as she was flipped over and dragged against one of the few trees that made up the secluded clearing.

"Now, Applewing," Taboo began, in between short, rough rasps he drew across her abdomen. "We'll help you with that little problem you seem to be having." He added, nipping at her core, this once again making the young warrior cry out. "Shut it." He hissed, and without warning he mounted her, fully aware of how dry she was. With his chuckle, the bicolour tom pushed his large member in, once again making the she-cat below cry out. Though this time she was silenced by one of the grey toms. The more dominant of the two had shoved their own member into her mouth. "Suck it," they hissed. Applewing, fearful complied with his wish, her tongue working around the slightly smaller appendage in her mouth.

Taboo on the other hand was smirking, motioning for the other grey tom to join him. "Come on Spike, go in as well." With a smirk, Spike joined his leader, though pushed himself into her tail hole, this making tears of pain sparkle in the corners of her eyes. The three toms continued to thrust into her, all different rates. The grey tom in her mouth was by far the strongest, his entire length was in her mouth, smothering the young brown warrior. Taboo had been scratching at her sides, the pain making it even more enjoyable for him. Applewing had slightly begun to go along with it, her core slowly moistening, but only due to the forced pleasure upon it.

A few minutes passed and the toms had all came, Blade in her mouth, some of it dripping from the corners of her mouth. Taboo, despite having spent his load continued, determined to outlast his companions. Spike had pulled out before releasing, only to do so along Applewing's back, the white and thick substance standing out against her chocolate pelt. The black and white tom flipped her over onto her back, with a quick motion to Spike, the other tom returned with stick. "Now dear, this might hurt you a little bit." He grinned, taking the stick and replacing it in her now stretched core, the stick was fairly large and free of any blemishes that would hurt the she-cat he pushed it in, Applewing screeched in pain. "Please! Stop!" She cried out, only for Spike to lick her neck, his voice soft. "I'm sorry but we can't," was all he muttered as he watched her pass out.

Applewing came too, the surrounds were foreign to her. Ahead though she saw her attackers, her first reaction was to shrink back into the darkness. "Look whose awake boys." Taboo laughed. The warrior caught sight of the other two toms, the one known as Blade held feathers in his mouth. "You're probably wondering what those feathers are for? We heard you were from FeatherClan. So we'll show you what it should be about." The leader chuckled, the three toms closing in on her.


End file.
